The present invention relates to a handle for a system, a system and methods for cooking of food products.
The present handle invention comprises a handle adapted for replacing a heater and blower system removably located in a central opening defined a top enclosure of a countertop oven. The handle comprises a mounting system for removably attaching the handle to the top enclosure in order to replace the heater and blower system when the heater and blower system is removed. The handle enables a user to remove the top enclosure from the bottom enclosure by lifting up on the handle when the handle is installed in the top enclosure. In this manner, the countertop oven may be converted to a food server comprising the handle, the top enclosure, and the bottom enclosure.
The present cooking pan invention comprises a pan having a generally flat, round bottom member, the bottom member defining a central opening. The pan further comprises an outer peripheral wall extending upwardly and being located at the outer diameter of the bottom member, the outer peripheral wall having a height of approximately one-half inch. In addition, the pan comprises an inner peripheral wall extending upwardly and being located at the periphery of the central opening, the inner peripheral wall having a height of approximately one-eight inch.
The present cooking pan system invention comprises a system for cooking food in an air oven. The system comprises a plurality of spaced cup units having side walls defining a generally cylindrical configuration which smoothly transition into a bottom member with a substantially rounded connection between the side walls and the bottom member. The system also comprises a thin, relatively flat wire frame for holding the cup units in position, the wire frame comprising outer and inner annulus members, wherein the circumference of the outer and inner annulus members are determined by a diametrical dimension defined by the generally cylindrical configuration of each cup unit, and wherein the annulus members engage the cup side walls in order to secure the cup units in a system configuration permitting the flow of heated air between the cup units.
A method invention of cooking foods in an air oven comprises using a cooking pan having a hole in its center, wherein the air oven cooks food by circulating heated air throughout the air oven cooking chamber, wherein the circulating air is drawn back up into the center of the cooking chamber and reheated and directed back down to be circulated around food positioned on the cooking pan disposed in the air oven, and wherein the hole in the cooking pan creates a passage for the circulation of the heated air.
An alternate method invention of cooking food in an air oven having a cooking chamber comprises positioning on a rack in the cooking chamber a food cooking system. The food cooking system placed on the rack comprises a frame and cup units positioned in the frame. In the method, the air oven cooks the food by circulating blower-driven heated air throughout the air oven cooking chamber. The circulating air is drawn back up into the center of the cooking chamber and reheated and directed back down to be circulated around the cup units. The frame cup units are spaced apart in order to allow the heated air to flow throughout the cooking chamber and between the cups back up into the top of the cooking chamber.